Electrical stimulation therapy has been found to benefit some patients. For example, some patients suffer from an irregular heartbeat or arrhythmia and may benefit from application of electrical stimulation to the heart. Some patients suffer from a particular type of arrhythmia called a fibrillation. Fibrillations may affect different regions of the heart, such as the atria or the ventricles. When a fibrillation occurs in the ventricles, the heart's ability to pump blood is dramatically reduced, putting the patient at risk of harm. It has been found that applying an electrical stimulation to the patient can effectively treat patients suffering disorders such as from fibrillation by restoring a regular heartbeat.
Implantable devices are used to provide pulses to a user. Cardiac rhythm management devices are among these. There are several ongoing needs which pressure designers to improve capacitors used in implantable devices. Smaller size is needed. Smaller devices are easier to implant and are less invasive. Smaller devices can result from smaller capacitors.